MC3 (Marvel Comics Cubed) Intro Tale
by Scramjet
Summary: The Cosmic Cube comes is used resulting in the Marvel Universe being rewritten into a place where superheroes and villains have been around for thousands of years.


MC3 (Marvel Comics Cubed)

Prelude: Spiderman Captain America and Silver Surfer VS. Galactus Red Skull and Doctor Doom

Spider-Man had experienced a lot in his career as the web slinger but the stakes had never been this high. Flying over New York the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarier had been transporting the Cosmic Cube to a remote location when the vessel was infiltrated by the Winter Soldier who wasted no time in sowing chaos. Captain America had been posted to guard the Tesseract (4 dimensional hypercube) as the SHIELD agents rushed to find out what was going on he remained reluctantly in place the risk of it falling into the wrong hands far outweighed any danger they may be facing.

Nick Fury ordered for the Mandroids to be deployed only to be reminded that they had been decimated by Technovore last week. The superheroes couldn't help they all seemed to be facing simultaneous planetary threats. The Avengers had Ultron the X-Men were busy with Apocalypse and the Fantastic Four had just found themselves in the clutches of the Mad Thinker and his Awesome Android .tTe helicarriers weapons the hellicarriers engines started to die down just and most of the weapons systems were deactivated the Winter Soldier was not wasting his time.

…

Spider-Man had just handed over the Sandman to the police safely trapped up in a vacuum cleaner just like the first time he'd defeated him. He was swinging back to his apartment anxious to see Mary Jane when he notices the Helicarrier overhead losing altitude. Feeling obligated to help but somewhat powerless he set a course for where it was to crash Central Park.

…

Captain America stood alert waiting for the intruder to show himself, the ship rocked and Fury reported that they were under attack by doombots it was at that point that the Winter Soldier decided to appear. Captain America knew who he was they had encountered one another on several occasions before but it was still hard for him to face his former sidekick now an enemy who owed his life to the Captains own use of the Cube. The two battled but Rogers came out on top he didn't let his guard down on the cube however and he responded just in time to prevent the Red Skull from grabbing it. Cap fought Red Skull and the Soldier but they were to much. The Skull was just about to strike the final blow when the Duchess Doom's Cyborg second in command arrived dragging the unconscious body of Fury. Cap used the distraction to do the only thing he could do he tossed his shield expertly knocking the three over then hurled the cube out of a smashed window. The massive vehicle crashed fifteen seconds later.

…

Speeding across the earth's orbit the Silver Surfer plummets down towards the surface. Sensing the coming of Galactus he cannot allow him to find what has come to light.

…

Spiderman has just consumed most of his web cartridges making a cushion that just manages to take the edge of the carriers impact there is no time for celebrating however as he notices a familiar object lying ten yards to his right and arriving on the scene is none other then Doctor Doom. Spiderman is to fast for Doom and launches the Cube out of his reach and almost into the hands of the Soldier who gets a kick in the face from the Duchess. Captain America and the Skull get out and Fury leads an evacuation.

The six battle for possession of the cube but though Doom is formidable the heroes have an advantage since they share a common goal. The Cube flies from one side of the park to the other and finally lands in a pond. Spiderman and the Duchess are just about to jump in when the Surfer arrives fifty feet overhead he starts to warn them when the sky darkens and the enormous figure of Galactus descends. the Surfer and Galactus battle and the distraction gives the Duchess a head start over Spiderman. Being mostly machine and hence unable to use the cube it didn't do her much good she tossed it to Doctor Doom.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and tried to grab it the Red Skull got pretty close but the Surfer blasted it out of the way and Spiderman caught it with his last web. The humans all froze as Spiderman moved it into his hand he could do anything now a mere thought could bring countless good or annihilate the universe it was not a gift meant for mere man.

Seconds after the Silver Surfer had blasted the Cube out of the skull's clutches Galactus grabbed him. The cosmic being looked at the puny poorly dressed earthling and said "Give me the cube and I will spare the earth forever refuse and the surfer dies and you watch as I destroy the Earth."

Spiderman found himself feeling sick the weight that was on him at this moment if he gave Galactus the Cosmic Cube he would make the entire universe in his image or at least a very good meal. If he refused he would be responsible for the death of a fellow superhero. The Surfer said that he had been in a similar situation before and he shouldn't hand it over. As Peter looked around he realized that all of the villains had kept a respectable distance with fear registering on there faces then he realized that for all of his might Galactus was bluffing Peter was in a position to destroy him with a thought. He could free the surfer go back in time so this never happened… there was nothing he couldn't do but could any man handle that power responsibly would he be able to face himself if it went wrong.

"I am running out of patience Galactus said are you going to give me the Cube or not?"

"Don't push me Spiderman said you might not like what happens!"

Sensing the heroes inner turmoil Cap drew closer to him and said "Kid I believe in you I know about what you've been through Peter and if there is anyone that can resolve this situation it is you."

Empowered Spiderman thanked him then closed his eyes he wished that there would always be heroes past present and future when they were needed, that someday they would no longer be needed and that though many may die in the line of duty that all of the effort of superheroes trying to protect there planet and fellowman would never be in vain. The spectators watched frozen as a sphere of the cubes energy engulfed half of Manhattan it shrunk to about ten yards then exploded across the galaxy and all of space-time and then as suddenly as it had begun it ended.

Spiderman made his final wish and watched as the cube disappeared into nonexistence it was the only way that his time here would not have been wasted and then he lost consciousness.


End file.
